


There's A First Time For Everything

by cajynn



Series: Consentacles [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hermann hears Newt getting fucked by his plant, only he thinks it's another person. When he learns the truth, they experiment.





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> More consentacles! I honestly had a blast writing this and I definitely plan on adding more to this little series ;)

Hermann startles awake when he hears a shout. His initial panic quickly gives way to annoyance. He only has a few more hours until he had to be back in the lab. He would very much like to be unconscious during that time. He closes his eyes and settles in, hoping sleep will come quickly. Just as he’s about to fall back asleep, another noise disturbs him. Only this time, it sounds distinctly like Newton, and this time, it’s a moan. He knows Newton’s room is directly below his, and that noise can sometimes travel through the vents.

Hermann flushes and does his best to pretend he didn’t just hear that. Shatterdome life is stressful. If his lab partner needs to deal with that stress with some… alone time, who is he to judge? He just really wishes he didn’t have to hear it. As luck would have it, the moans become more frequent and impossibly louder. 

Hermann tries to ignore his own budding arousal. But then Newton starts speaking. 

“Please. Fuck-- ah! --fuck me! Need you inside me. _Please_.”

So he’s not alone. Hermann can’t ignore the jealousy he feels. He knows he has no right. He’s never made his feelings known, and Newton can fuck whoever he pleases. But it still stings. The hurt, however, does nothing to dampen his arousal, and as he listens to Newton moan, he imagines him writhing in pleasure. He imagines that he is the one drawing those lewd noises out of Newton.

He shoves his pants down to his thighs and grips himself. He doesn’t bother with teasing, he needs the distraction and can’t allow his mind to wander. All he wants to think about is his own pleasure and the noises Newton is making. He strokes himself to full hardness, biting back his own moans, partly so Newton doesn’t hear him, and partly so he can still hear Newton. 

He thinks about being the one to pin Newton down and fuck him senseless. In his fantasy he is not encumbered by his leg. He thrusts into Newton fast and hard, making him whine and beg. When he hears Newton shout, “Touch me. Touch my cock. _Fuck God holy shit_ ,” he does so in his fantasy, stroking Newton in time with his own thrusts. 

He hears Newton shout, and he knows he’s just come. The thought brings him over the edge, and he comes on his shirt. He works himself through the aftershocks, chanting in his head alongside Newton’s verbal chants of “Yes, yes.”

Newton quiets down, and Hermann is left alone with his thoughts and jealousy once more. He gets up to clean himself off and change into a fresh shirt. Before he gets back in bed, he opens up his laptop to submit yet another complaint. He knows it’s petty, but Newton was being very loud at an inappropriate hour, so it’s also justified. He sleeps a little easier after hitting submit.

**

When Newton walks into the lab the next morning, Hermann can barely look at him. He’s instantly reminded of what he did last night, and his face flushes with shame. He stares intently at his chalkboard, pretending to get actual work done.

To Hermann’s surprise, Newton doesn’t mention the complaint. He’s no doubt seen it, he has a surprising habit of checking his email every morning before getting to work (though that doesn’t mean he replies to any in a timely manner). Instead, Newton starts slicing up his samples, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Newton never struck him as the type to be embarrassed about sex. He clearly wasn’t embarrassed last night. Hermann should really just leave it. He should be thankful for the silence and the lack of acknowledgement, but he finds that he wants to talk to Newton about it. He wants to know who he was with, and if it’s a serious relationship or just a fling. 

Hermann clears his throat awkwardly, getting Newton’s attention. Newton looks over and raises an eyebrow. There’s no way to bring this up gently, so Hermann just goes for it.

“So, who was the, er, lucky fellow?”

Newton sputters before responding, “Seriously dude? Ever heard of privacy?”

“You were the one making enough noise to wake half the shatterdome, I hardly think privacy is an issue for you where this is concerned,” Hermann quips back.

“That- that’s not the point! Look, I’m sorry you had to hear all that, can we just drop it?”

“I just… wasn’t aware you were seeing someone. Obviously it’s not something you have to share with me, but I thought that we’ve developed a friendship of sorts, albeit a strange one, and that would be the sort of thing we’d talk about, or at least mention in passing.” That comes out much more pathetic than Hermann had hoped.

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“Seeing anyone. I mean, I’m not, dating anyone. I’m still… very single,” Newt ends awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh. I see. Just a… hookup, then.” Hermann doesn’t miss the way his heart flutters at the knowledge. He’s hopeful, as foolish as that is. He knows he doesn’t really have a chance, but at least now he can still pretend.

“Yeah…” Hermann can see a flush spreading across Newton’s face.

Hermann should drop it now. He’s already made things awkward enough, but before he can stop himself the question is out of his mouth.

“Anyone I know?” He tries to make it sound playful.

“N- no! Definitely not!” Newton squeaks.

“Really?” Hermann presses.

“It was the plant!” Newton shouts. His eyes are shut and he turns a brilliant red.

“I- what?” There’s no way Hermann heard that right.

“Th- the plant. I- it- it has- tentacles…” Newton stammers out, looking sheepishly at Hermann.

“You- you let a strange, alien plant, one which you know nothing about, have its way with you?”

Hermann has no idea what to do with this information. He feels like he should berate Newton for doing something so reckless. But suddenly the mental image of those tentacles fondling Newton, dragging out those filthy noises he heard last night fills his head. And he likes it. 

“Holy shit,” Newton says, barely audible.

“W- what?” Hermann stammers out.

“You’re into it.”

Hermann sputters, unable to get a single coherent thought out. Newton takes a step forward, much less shy than he was earlier. He can’t even deny it. The mental imagery has Hermann half hard, and he’s sure Newton can tell.

“Do- do you want to see it?”

“Yes.” Hermann doesn’t even hesitate. 

And just like that, their work is entirely forgotten. Hermann allows himself to do what he’s been fantasizing about for years now. He closes the gap between them and kisses Newton for all he’s worth. Newton clings to him, and when his tongue traces his bottom lip, he lets him in. It’s a filthy kiss, nothing like Hermann imagined their first kiss would be, but it’s good. Hermann licks into Newton’s mouth, licks along his teeth and nips his lip none too gently. Newton whimpers and melts under the touch. They break apart to catch their breath, pressing their foreheads together.

“Wanna get out of here?” Newton asks, trying to sound flirty but coming off as desperate.

Hermann chuckles and responds, “We only just got here.” He wants this, but he can’t miss the chance to tease.

“Think of it as an early lunch break,” Newton replies, tugging Hermann towards the door.

**

As soon as Newton closes his door, Hermann is on him again. He’s so focused on Newton, on being able to kiss and touch him, that he almost forgets why they’re here in the first place. But Newton doesn’t. He pulls away and extracts himself from Hermann’s grip.

“Slow down, Herms,” he says, teasingly. “You haven’t even seen it yet.”

Newton walks over to the plant and strokes the bulb lightly. “You can come out now.”

Hermann watches in fascination as the bulb opens and several glowing tentacles make their way out of it. He expects them to start touching Newton immediately, but they just hover there.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Newton asks, voice breathless and dripping with anticipation.

Hermann has to admit, it is incredible. He wonders if Newton plans to study the thing at all or just keep it as his personal sex toy. As he stares, he starts to become a little nervous. This is an entirely new experience, and he has no idea what the plant is like or how it behaves. As interested as he is, if his half hard cock is anything to go by, he wants to approach this with caution. His hesitation must register on his face, because Newton speaks up.

“Hey, don’t worry. This thing is really responsive. It only does what you want, and it’ll stop if you tell it to. Watch.” Newton extends his hand toward the plant. “Touch my hand.” A tentacle reaches out and strokes the palm of his hand. “Now stop.” The tentacle obeys immediately. “See? You can ask it to stop at any time if it gets too weird.”

Hermann breathes a sigh of relief. He walks over to Newton and the plant, contemplating what to ask it. He’s not opposed to it touching him, but if he’s being honest he really wants to watch it touch Newton. He wraps his arms around Newton and kisses along the nape of his neck. 

“Tell it to touch you,” he whispers hot in his ear.

Newton whimpers and says, “O-okay. Play with my nipples.”

Two tentacles reach forward and do as they’re told, fondling Newton through his shirt. He moans and lets his head fall back on to Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann watches with rapt attention as the tentacles tease him. Hermann slides a hand down Newton’s body to palm at him through his pants. His hard cock is straining against the tight fabric. 

“Shit, Herms,” Newton pants. 

Hermann starts unbuttoning Newton’s shirt, practically ripping it off. When his chest is bare, he waves the tentacles away and turns Newton so he’s facing him. He’s only seen Newton’s tattoos up to his forearms, and now he gets to see everything. He runs his hands across Newton’s chest, admiring the vibrant colors. Newton shivers pleasantly under the touch.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hermann says before pulling Newton into a kiss. This one is gentle, soft. Hermann kisses him slowly and sweetly, and is dizzy with affection. When they break apart, Newton smiles up at him.

“I bet you are too,” he says, pulling Hermann’s vest over his head and unbuttoning his shirt. He lets it fall to the floor and mimics Hermann’s earlier touch. He swipes his thumbs across Hermann’s nipples, pleased to find they’re also sensitive. “Can- can it touch you too? Both of us?”

Hermann pauses to think about it, but when he sees the look on Newton’s face, he can’t deny him. “Yes,” he says.

The plant must have been listening, because four tentacles reach out to explore their newly exposed skin. Hermann gasps at the odd sensation. It’s smooth, and cool to the touch. When a tentacle swipes over his nipple, he moans loudly. He can see why Newton likes this. He watches as the tentacles touching Newt start to secrete a strange liquid. 

“What-- ah! --is that?”

“It’s like-- a lube. Totally harmless, and tasteless.” 

“You swallowed it!?” 

“I told you I already-- _oh fuck_ \--tested it. It’s totally safe. I promise.” 

“Yes, well, I’d like to keep that to a minimum, for me, thank youuuuu,” Hermann’s sentence ends with a very undignified noise as one of the tentacles dips slightly under the waistband of his pants before resuming the onslaught of his chest. 

“None of that, not yet.” And then Hermann gets an idea. “Actually, stop touching me, please.” 

The tentacles withdraw from him and turn their attention to Newton instead, who seems grateful for the extra stimulation. Hermann threads his fingers through his hair, swallowing his moans in another kiss. He kisses and licks down Newton’s jaw and along his neck, the tentacles giving him the space to do so. He thumbs Newton’s waistband before undoing his pants and freeing his cock. The head is shiny with precome, and he gives it a few, firm strokes. Newton bucks into the touch and whimpers when Hermann pulls away. 

“May I… ask the plant to do things to you?” Hermann asks.

“Fuck, Herms. Yes, _please_.” 

“Pull back for just a moment, please,” he says, addressing the plant. 

It does as it’s told and Newton whimpers at the loss.

“Relax, they’ll be back soon enough. Finish stripping and get on the bed.”

Newton nearly trips over himself trying to kick of his shoes and pull his pants the rest of the way off, but he manages it without incident.

“How do you feel about being restrained?” Hermann asks, a little sad to ruin the surprise, but wanting to prioritize Newton’s comfort. 

“God yes. Herms, you can literally tell it to do whatever it wants to me.” 

Hermann’s cock twitches at that. Newton trusts him to give him complete control. He wants him to have complete control. Well, he won’t disappoint.

“Pin his wrists above his head and spread his legs,” he orders.

Three tentacles shoot out, one for his wrists and two for his legs. Newton moans and wiggles against his restraints. His cock bobs against his stomach, leaking and begging to be touched. Hermann leans over him and traces his fingers, feather light, along his length. Newton tries to buck into the touch, but the tentacles keep him in place.

“Please, Hermann. Touch me, I’m dying here.” Newton gives him a pleading look, and it takes all of Hermann’s willpower not to give in.

Instead, he says, “You know, you’re lovely when you beg, but I think you can occupy your mouth another way.” 

He gives a pointed look at the plant, who sends another tendril to prod at the corner of Newton’s mouth. Newton opens it eagerly and takes it into his mouth. Newton looks Hermann straight in the eye and puts on a show, hollowing his cheeks and taking it as deep as he can stand. He pulls off and licks and kisses along the tendril, and Hermann is suddenly very aware of how tight his pants are. He strips the rest of the way and sits on the bed, both out of a desire to be closer to Newton and to take pressure off of his leg.

A tentacle comes over to hover near Hermann, and he strokes it gently. “Be a dear and open him up for me, will you?”

The tentacle starts to produce that strange liquid again and rubs along Newton’s rim before slowly stretching him open. Newton moans around the tentacle in his mouth and tries to shift his hips to take more of it. 

“And give him another one for his mouth, he’s being much too noisy.” 

Hermann smirks at Newton, who tries to look annoyed, but goes slack with pleasure as a second tentacle starts to fuck his mouth. Hermann strokes himself slowly, moaning softly. Newton is truly a sight to behold. His body is flushed, his cock is leaking steadily, and he’s making the filthiest nosies. 

As much as Hermann is enjoying the show, he wants his turn. He taps the tentacle currently fucking Newton and the ones occupying his mouth.

“That’s enough of that.”

The second the tentacles leave Newton’s mouth he starts babbling. 

“Hermann please. Need you. Want you. Please fuck me. _God_ I need your cock in me.”

Hermann chuckles and kisses Newton. “Hush, darling. I’ve got you. Condoms?”

“Bedside drawer,” he replies, gesturing with his head.

Hermann wrenches open the door and nearly drops the box on the floor. Newton isn’t the only one who’s desperate and a little drunk with pleasure. Hermann works quickly to slide the condom on, and asks the tentacle that’s still leaking to slick him up. He shivers at the sensation, and thinks that he’ll have to do more experimenting with it later. But now, all that matters is Newton. He slides in in one long, fluid motion, moaning in relief. 

Hermann doesn’t bother with slow and teasing thrusts. He feels just as close as Newton looks. He fucks him as roughly as he can manage, and finally takes pity him and strokes his cock in time with his thrusts. Newton cries out and throws his head back.

“Fuck, yes. _Hermann_. Feels- so fucking good. Don’t stop.” 

“Newton. God, Newton. Are you close, darling? I’m so close.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Newton moans.

Hermann kisses him sloppily, and it only takes a few more tugs for Newton to come on Hermann’s hand and along their chests. Newton clenches around him and Hermanns hips stutter as he comes with a groan. He collapses on top of him, catching his breath.

He feels Newton wiggle under him before saying, “You can let go of me now.”

Hermann looks up, confused for a moment before he sees the tentacles that were holding Newton retract into the bulb. Newton fixes his gaze on Hermann and wraps his arms and legs around him before kissing him.

He smiles and says, “So, did you have fun?”

“I did. That plant of yours is incredible.”

“I know right?” Newton suddenly looks shy and he asks, “Would you, uh, would you like, wanna do this again… maybe?”

“Newton,” Hermann replies, placing his hands on either side of Newton’s face, “I want to do this for as long as you’ll have me.” Newton’s eyes widen in surprise. “I must admit, I’ve… wanted this for quite some time, wanted you.”

“You big ol’ sap!” Newton says, breaking into a wide grin. He brings Hermann in for another kiss. “I have had the fattest crush on you for literal ages. I can’t believe it took a mutant alien tentacle plant for us to admit that to each other.”

Hermann flushes, suddenly very aware that he did indeed just have a threesome with a mutant plant. And then he laughs, a full bodied, genuine laugh. “Our relationship continues to be unconventional, as always.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Newt says, joining Hermann in his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I live for your feedback!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter @cajynn and tumblr @gambriz :)


End file.
